Happy Anniversary
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Heather, Dante, and Vergil's anniversary. Things never exactly go as you plan... Chapter 10 up, and so the fic is now officially COMPLETE.
1. Impatient as Hell

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

Happy Anniversary

It had been a long day at Devil May Cry.

No phone calls had come in all day, leaving both Dante and Vergil bored out of their skulls barely an hour after they had opened the shop that morning. Their junior partners and friends, Reece and Kellian, had left sometime around six, but the devil twins had to stay until closing time at nine just in case someone called.

Sitting on the sofa and watching the minute hand slowly tick its way towards the twelve, Vergil couldn't help but feel uncharacteristically impatient. Tonight was a special occasion for himself, Dante, and their mate. Their anniversary was upon them, and the sooner they left Devil May Cry the better.

With a final glare at the clock, which stubbornly refused to move faster, Vergil turned his gaze to the shop around him. It was a small improvement, he believed, over the previous Devil May Cry agency. This was the third building in which Dante had set up shop, the last one having been destroyed by a horde of shadows and a few Hell Vanguards shortly after they had met Heather. The décor was much the same as it had been in the last shop, but there was one detail that made the DMC a bit more welcoming, less extraordinary.

Their mother's photograph was not the only picture occupying the desktop these days. Shots of Heather, Michael, and Aeva had joined the treasured image, and a single group-shot of the five of them hung squarely over the chair in which Dante currently relaxed, a kind of informal family portrait. The image was surrounded by their various and asundry taxidermied trophies, the meaning of the diorama very clear indeed.

_Touch our family, and you die screaming. _

It was a sentiment several clients had come to appreciate over the past few years. Vergil was certain that the last man who had threatened his mate and daughter would never be found by the authorities, and Dante was just as protective of Heather and Michael. He didn't dispose of clients who threatened them in quite as permanent a manner as Vergil, but he did scare them badly enough that several had been permanently installed within a mental institution.

Vergil looked up at the clock again, and cursed softly. Only a minute had passed since last he'd checked.

Demon hunting was _never_ this stressful.

He considered summoning one of his phantom swords to impale the hateful time-keeper, and decided it would at least break the monotony and soothe his nerves if he did so. A ghostly sword materialized just above his head, and he prepared to send it straight at the clock.

"Don't." Dante, cleaning Ebony and Ivory at his desk, had sensed his twin's intentions through the mental link they shared, a link that had only recently been reforged between them. "Unless you want to buy a replacement, that is."

Vergil snarled something unprintable and stood. "Are you certain we can't close up shop early? It's fifteen goddamn minutes!"

"You know we can't do that, bro. A call might still come in." Dante snapped the last piece of Ivory back into place and looked at his brother over his booted feet. "Look, I'm just as edgy as you are. It's our fucking anniversary, after all. But we've still got a job to do. Until the clock hits nine, we have to sit here and wait for the phone to ring."

"Then why didn't we delegate to Reece and Kellian for tonight? They would have understood!"

"Because Reece has a girlfriend he's seeing tonight, and I don't trust Kellian alone in here. He's a good fighter, but I'd rather have someone here to watch him. He is a dark elf, after all."

"_Dock-alfar_," Vergil corrected. "Norweigan term."

"Whatever."

They both jumped as Dante's cell phone rang, the dulcet tones of "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot emanating throughout DMC from his inner vest pocket.

"Heather, I bet," Vergil muttered, flinging himself back on the couch. Their woman was the only person, aside from him, who knew Dante's cell phone number.

"You'd win that bet." Dante flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Just called to tell you that we've got the house to ourselves tonight. Zak's going to be out for a few days refilling his refrigerator, and the twins are staying the night at Gabby and Ralphie's house."

"He ran out of blood, huh?" Being a half-blooded exile from the Caverns of Blood meant that Zak wasn't as free to go hunting as his vampire kin. He had a freezer-unit full of blood-packs in his bedroom in the basement to keep him fed. "Dare I ask how he ran out so quickly?"

"He went on a bender with the A positive last night, remember?"

Dante chuckled, earning a puzzled look from his brother. Different blood types had different tastes to vampires, according to how rare they were. Or so Zak had explained when Dante had asked him why he hoarded his packs of A positive but immediately guzzled the packs of O and AB. Apparently, A positive was the equivalent of very fine wine to vampires. Too much of it, and even an elder would get drunk.

"Anyway, he's gone for a few days." Heather's voice dropped to a seductress' throaty purr, sending a sweet heat down the demon hunter's spine. "I can't wait for tonight. I'll have you both all to myself."

"Willingly, babe. Most willingly."

"At the same time?" Her voice was hopeful, almost pleading with him. He and Vergil sometimes slept in the same bed with her at the same time, but never had they engaged in a threesome.

"We'll see." Dante looked up at the clock and nearly snarled. Ten minutes left. "I gotta go, babe. See you at home."

"Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?"

"No problem."

"What did she want?" Vergil asked, playing with the ribbons tied on Yamato's sheath.

"Well, I know what Heather wants as her anniversary gift," Dante replied, slipping the phone back into its inner pocket inside his vest.

"And that would be…?"

"A threesome."

Vergil's head swiveled to face his twin. "Well, that's certainly inexpensive. I wish I'd known that before I bought her present yesterday."

"Ditto. Would've saved me a lot of money." He looked up at his twin, a grin widening on his handsome face. "Shall we give her what she wants?"

Vergil thought for a moment, and then his grin mirrored his brother's. "I suppose we could. You need some pointers about sex, anyway."

"And you would know this, how?" Dante asked blandly, biting his cheek hard to keep from laughing.

Vergil shrugged. "She screams more when I fuck her."

"More likely because you're her worst nightmare. Way too small to satisfy her, if the naked baby pictures are any indicator." Dante dodged the phantom blade his brother sent his way, laughing. "Still can't hit the broad side of Arkham's bulbous ass, I see."

"I thought I'd burned all of my naked baby pictures."

"Nope. You missed a few." Dante looked up at the clock. "_Finally!_ Closing time!"

"Having fun and ridiculous conversations makes time fly." Vergil got up from the couch, and he and Dante went out the front door. Dante locked the place tight while his twin activated the wards that protected Devil May Cry in their absence. Neither burgler nor demon could get within fifty yards of the shop when the wards were up.

There was no way in Hell that Dante was going to move his shop again.

Rolling their bikes out of the attached garage into the street, Vergil threw Dante his motorcycle helmet. "Your skull's plenty thick, but I think you'd better wear the helmet just in case. Wouldn't want to have to take care of Heather all by myself tonight."

"Thanks a lot, bro." Dante jammed the helmet on his head, mounting his cherry-red Harley after flipping off his brother. Vergil rolled his eyes and put on his black helmet, throwing a leg over his sleek blue Kawasaki motorcycle.

A moment later, the twins roared off into the night, racing neck and neck through the streets to see who would get home first.

The local police had long since learned that pursuing these two speed-demons was a total waste of time.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _Believe it or not, they really do have an agreement with the police like this. After they saved the police chief's bacon from a group of Lusts, he gave them immunity from the speed laws. A sort of payment, since he couldn't afford their usual fee._

Dante: _Hey, that's just as good as a couple thousand dollars. _

Vergil: _Yeah, it means I can beat your ass on the streets as well as in hunting. _

Dante: _At last score, you were the one paying for the pizza, bro. I've won the last few weeks. _

Vergil: _But that Harley of yours is nowhere near as fast as my Kawasaki._

Dante: _Shall we see?_

Vergil: _Race ya across town!_

(footsteps pound across the house. Door slams shut, twin motorcycle engines roar away accompanied by screeching tires)

Queen (pinching the bridge of her nose): _They're going to end up in body casts one of these days. How on earth did Eva put up with things like this? Sparda couldn't possibly have been this difficult. If anybody has any suggestions for how to deal with things like this, put 'em in with the reviews. Both are much appreciated, and flamers shall be used to fill up the gas tanks. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go bang my head against a wall until I pass out. Good-bye. _

(transmission ended)


	2. Preparation

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

Preparations

Heather hummed to the tune of the radio as she flipped the steaks on the George Foreman grill. She had spent hours on this meal, and if the sons of Sparda knew what was good for them they'd at least pretend to enjoy it. Not much of a problem, she thought. When she had the time and the inclination, Heather was fully capable of being a very good cook.

There was a very good reason tonight.

_Anniversary_. When she was little, she had always hated that word, hated the meaning behind it. 'Anniversary' meant that she would be thrown out of the house for several hours, perhaps even the entire night if her parents forgot about her. Her parents would act goofy all day long, and then shove their daughter in the basement or the garage, locking the door securely behind her with no concern about anything but themselves.

Some of Heather's earliest memories were of scratching and clawing at the basement door until her fingers bled, screaming for her parents to come and save her from the 'monsters' (aka, the furnace and washer/dryer units).

As she had gotten older, she had stopped fighting her parents when they hauled her to the garage or the basement. At last, she had simply begun making her own arrangements for their anniversaries, spending the night at friends' houses or just taking the car somewhere and spending the entire night on the town. This action had saved her life, it turned out, when on their eighteenth wedding anniversary a man had broken in and killed her parents, taking all their money and jewelry to sell somewhere.

She had hated the word 'anniversary.' It had always meant pain and fear to her. Always.

But no longer.

The once-despised word now filled her with elation. Tonight marked the day Dante and Vergil had married her in a ceremony both demonic and human. As she flipped the steaks again, her mind wandered to the events of that day last year.

A church wedding had been out of the question, for several reasons. First of all, neither twin really believed in religious pomp, and while Heather still faithfully said her prayers every night she didn't want to float down the aisle like some enormous frosted statue. Besides, the church wouldn't allow both of them to join with her, only one of them. So they had made their own arrangements, unique to both of them.

Dante had contacted a white mage of the occult whom he had worked with before, and he had agreed to perform a blood-bond ritual. With all the usual incantations, and Zak and Kellian acting as witnesses, the mage had cut open both Dante and Heather's right wrists, holding them tightly together so that the blood mingled in their veins (Dante had resisted this part of the ritual until sufficiently reassured that his blood wouldn't harm Heather). It was a way of binding them together throughout eternity, so that their souls would never be far apart in life or death. When she had gone on, her spirit would stay with him until he was ready to join her and vice versa. It was irreversible; even if they somehow grew to hate each other, the bond couldn't be broken. After the blood-bond ritual, she and Dante had exchanged rings, kissed, and then gone home, where Vergil was waiting for his ritual with her.

Upon her arrive into his room, his joining ritual had begun. Vergil had made love to her, marking her body at certain points with nails and teeth as his own. The final marking, the one that sealed them together for eternity as mates, had tested her courage and trust in him sorely; he had had to trigger for the final mark, a perfect imprint of his teeth directly over her heart. Trust and love for him had won out over her instinct to flee, and so she had not fought him as he had moved over her, within her, his fangs drawing her blood, his soft wings framing his powerful demon form…

Most people would recoil from her in horror if they knew that she had copulated with him in devil form, but it had been possibly the most erotic thing Vergil had ever done to her. Consequences be damned, she did not regret that experience.

Married and mated to both of them, to Dante as a human and Vergil in the demonic tradition. Now, in death as in life, she would never be parted from them for too long. Physical pain would result if they were separated for too long without knowing exactly where they were.

_Anniversary!_ her heart sang. _Anniversary! Anniversary!_

She looked up at the clock. They would be home soon. Their steaks, done rare, were already done but hers would be finished about the same time they would arrive. She put them beneath a plate-cover to keep them warm, and quickly mixed the salad. Hurrying over to the stove, she grabbed a pot of boiling noodles and dumped it into the colander in the sink, then took the softened noodles over to the cooling burner once more. She had to grin while she mixed an entire package of Colby-jack cheese into the pot, threw in half a stick of butter.

Vergil had requested dessert – French cheesecake – but Dante had asked her to make this, the food she had made on the night he and Vergil had proposed.

Macaroni and cheese.

Removing the steak from the grill and the macaroni from the burner, Heather quickly checked the dining room to make sure all was still in place. Candles in their sticks, her grandmother's china set out, crystal glasses ready for the wine…

Her gifts resting before their places, atop the plates. Dante's was tied with a red ribbon, Vergil's with blue.

Everything was ready. She hurried upstairs to dress.

Her favorite green/black dress had been remade for her thinner figure by Vergil's tailor soon after she had recovered from her years on the streets. She slipped into it now and pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail, leaving the remainder of her dark mane to flow freely across her shoulders and down her back. Black leather sandals and black jewelry, more expensive versions of the variety sold in Hot Topic, finished off the outfit. Her green nail polish was still immaculate, and she quickly added lipstick and eye shadow.

One last check in the mirror. Vergil's mark over her heart was partially visible over the neckline of the dress, and Dante's ring adorned her left ring finger. She couldn't get any more ready than this.

Neither could the bedroom. In preparation for the night ahead, Heather had put black silk sheets on the bed, laid massage oil out on the nightstand. Candles had been placed on the dresser and table, and two sets of handcuffs had been attached to the metal rails on the headboard. On the opposite nightstand was a bucket of ice, and chilling therein was a container of plump, juicy strawberries.

Dante, after all, had been the one to introduce her to the concept of playing with her food. And he so loved strawberries.

She heard the purr of motorcycle engines outside. Making sure the camcorder in the corner was ready to go, she raced downstairs to wait for them.

The night was just beginning.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _Oooo… I'm a sick little puppy, aren't I?_

Dante: _I'd drink to that, if I had a drink._

Vergil: _This sounds distinctly like how your room looked a few nights ago, Queen. Without the candles, that is._

Queen: _Heather had to have something a little romantic, didn't she? And anyway, where do you think I got the inspiration for this fic? You have your brother to thank for this one, Vergil._

Dante: _Heh, thanks Queen. _

Vergil: _You do remember how much of a disaster that night turned out to be, right?_

Queen: _Don't worry. Some of that will work its way in here, I promise…_

(Vergil and Dante groan. Queen laughs)

(transmission ended)


	3. Dinner

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

Dinner

Dante couldn't help but look for Heather when he and Vergil entered the house via the garage. She was nowhere in sight, but there was a note taped to the back of the garage door.

_Unless you want your big surprise ruined, I'd highly advise that you dress in your own rooms. Once you're ready, meet me in the dining room for your gifts._

_-Heather_

"I suppose it's a good thing that we hid her gifts downstairs, isn't it, brother?" Vergil commented, reading the note. "Come on. Let's not keep her waiting."

They went upstairs and into their separate rooms, shutting the doors firmly behind them. Due to their somewhat unique relationship with Heather, each had kept the rooms they had had before their respective joining rituals. When one twin was going to spend the night with her in her room, which had been dubbed "the mistress' bedroom," the other would stay in his own private room. Most of their possessions remained in these rooms. Dante had already laid out his clothing for the night, and so it didn't take long to dress. A half-sleeved shirt of red and black held together by black leather buckles across the front, leather pants of the same dark hue, and high, formal boots served to make him seem more grown-up and sophisticated without detracting from his badass image. He didn't put on any gloves tonight; this was a special occasion. But his amulet glimmered around his neck, as always.

Nothing short of a broken chain could make him take off the amulet his mother had given him all those years ago.

Satisfied with his appearance, he left his room and went to wait on the stairs, wanting to know how his twin would dress for something like this. Besides, Vergil was the one who had hidden their gifts.

His brother appeared shortly thereafter, and Dante had to admit that their mate would probably drool when she saw him. Vergil had chosen to wear black dress pants with a jewel-tone, blue silk shirt. A tie of blackest silk graced his throat, and black boots like Dante's completed the ensemble. His own amulet was concealed beneath the shirt, and Yamato was nowhere on his immediate person. It was still odd to see him without the katana, since he never went anywhere without it, but Heather had specifically requested that they leave their weapons in their rooms for tonight. They were getting better about solving disagreements through normal, human means, but she was taking no chances on them hurting each other this night, it seemed.

And when it came to who got to be with Heather first, they invariably ended up fighting. Even after she had forced them to use a coin to decide who was spending the night with her.

"She's gonna be all over you tonight, bro," Dante commented, getting up from the stairs and brushing off his pants. It had been a little too long since Heather had vacuumed the steps.

"Actually, I think she'd be more into you. Heather has a fetish for leather, after all." Vergil brushed past his younger twin and descended the stairs with an unconscious aristocratic air. "Come. Let us retrieve the gifts and join our mate at the table. Mustn't keep her waiting, after all." He paused, and gave his brother a sly wink. "Unless you wish her to punish you again…"

"Maybe another night." Dante smirked, remembering how he had once royally pissed Heather off by allowing Michael to cut up one of her favorite t-shirts so he could make a coat "Just like Daddy's." He hadn't realized it had been one of her shirts until it was too late. Heather had retaliated by acting the part of a hardcore dominatrix later that same night, when he had called the right coin-flip. It was an experience he had actually enjoyed greatly (it was a novel experience, to relinquish control of the dominant status to a female who typically took the submissive role), but he certainly wouldn't want to do it again on a night when his brother might be joining them. Vergil would _never_ let him live it down, as he wouldn't let go of the concept that Heather had managed to dominate his younger, alpha-male brother. At every opportunity, he would tease Dante about the experience of role-reversal and moderate S&M.

They went into the den and sifted through the antique, roll-top desk until Vergil unearthed two white boxes tied with green ribbons, Heather's favorite color. His was smaller than Dante's, but the younger twin knew that his older brother had probably gotten their mate something of greater quality than his. It irked him that Vergil had the funds to afford _very _nice things for Heather, but he preferred to think that his gifts had greater sentimentality, greater thought, than his brother's did. He had made his gift himself, scrapped it together in his spare time over a period of three months, where Vergil had gotten his at a store downtown somewhere yesterday.

No matter what kind of wonderful, expensive thing Vergil had gotten for her, Heather would appreciate his gift more. He was sure of it.

The scent of grilled meat and melted cheese, the sharp tang of ranch salad dressing, led them into the dining room as if they were on a leash. Heather was waiting for them at the head of the table, and to their eyes she was the most beautiful female creature to ever have walked the Human World. She smiled shyly at them, telling them with her hazel-green eyes that she found them unbelievably handsome, and gestured for them to sit down. The candleflames danced as they took their seats, making the shiny ribbons binding the boxes on their plates glisten with an almost liquid enticement.

No words were said. As one, the twins held out their gifts to their mate, and she took them carefully. He pointed to the boxes sitting on their plates, wordlessly telling them to open them first.

Vergil, being the eldest, took the initiative. He slid into his chair and picked up the box, untying the ribbon and folding it carefully beside his napkin. While his mate watched with guarded eyes, he opened the gift.

It was an egg the size of his head, deep blue in color and gilded with white-gold in a fashion only the tzars of Russia could have afforded. A small knob protruded from the right side of the egg; at Heather's nod, he pushed it. The egg opened in his hands like a sideways treasure chest, revealing the hollow interior. Inside the egg was a web of golden chains, anchored to the sides of the egg as if some fantastic spider had spun a home therein. Hanging from the chains was a series of small photographs, each framed with silver. But it was not the exquisite beauty of the egg that ensured his gratitude towards his mate; it was the photographs themselves.

Where she had found some of them, he had no idea. But the photographs were of family, his and theirs. The first was a picture of Eva and Sparda on their wedding day, followed by the formal family portrait taken when he and Dante were nine years old. Next was a shot of himself and his twin, showing them at the tender age of five. Then there were individual shots; Dante, himself, Heather, Michael, and his own little Aeva. These were joined by a picture of himself with Heather, their nestling held in his arms, and a miniature of the same picture hanging in Devil May Cry, with all five of them posing for the camera.

"Family Egg…" he whispered, touched by the deeper meaning hidden in the web of snapshots. He looked at the delicate artwork, enthralled, as he spoke. "Where did you get this?"

"One of the jewelers in town once worked for the Faberge Company. I told him what I wanted, had miniatures made of the photos, and he put it together for me. She blushed lightly as Vergil gently closed the egg and set it to the side. "I knew you'd appreciate the historical significance of the Faberge eggs. I had this one tailor-made for you."

Vergil smiled, his cerulean eyes holding all the heat of his love and appreciation for her, for this token of her love. "I love it."

Dante, across the table from his brother, shook his head and tore open his gift with impatient hands. The sound of ripping cardboard served to break the gaze shared between Heather and Vergil, drawing their attention to the younger twin with mingled annoyance and affection. Dante didn't care; he wanted to know what Heather had gotten him.

His breath caught in his throat.

It was a dagger, silver-hilted with a ruby set beneath the long blade. A trigger akin to those on his guns was set into the grip, and that aroused his curiousity, but it was the blade itself that ensnared his attention. He tilted the blade towards the candlelight, hoping his eyes did not deceive him. Vergil moved his head with a soft noise of protest, avoiding the reflected light shining into his eyes. Dante paid this no heed. He was too busy staring at the etchings on the blade.

His mother and father, perfectly depicted from the shoulders up, stared up at him from the metallic surface. Sparda appeared as aristocratic and coldly handsome as always, and Eva forever offered her younger son a small smile, full of the warmth lacking in her husband's expression. There was no color in the etchings, but Dante would know those faces anywhere.

"Pull the trigger," Heather gently prodded.

Dante obeyed the soft instruction, and pulled the trigger in the pommel. The blade parted with a _ching!_, revealing two smaller blades concealed within the larger one. These also had etchings; one had Vergil, Heather, and Aeva, and the other had himself and his mate with Michael held between them. All six faces looked out at him from the metal, shown only from the midchest up. Perfect representations, all of them.

"It's an assassin's dagger from Turkey, updated from the original model." Heather bit her lip. "I figured the symbolism was appropriate, and it can be used as a legitimate weapon. Leaves some extremely nasty wounds when its opened inside an opponent's body. Do you like it?"

Dante couldn't speak. Nobody had ever given him a gift this thoughtful before. Not even his mother's gift of the amulet had been this meaningful. He carefully set the dagger back in its box, and got up from his chair. Walking over to Heather, unmindful of how this must look to his cynical older twin, Dante bent down and wrapped her in a rib-cracking hug, hiding his tears of gratitude against her neck as her arms came up around him. "Thank you, babe," he managed to whisper into her hair.

"Glad you like it." Heather held him until he felt the tears were gone, and released him with a gentle kiss. He took his seat, avoiding his twin's eyes.

Vergil never, ever cried.

"Open your gifts, angel." Vergil nudged his box closer to her, and she picked it up, pulled the green ribbon free of its bow. It was a jewelry box of some kind, the sort sold in really expensive stores. Carefully, she opened the soft black lid.

"Vergil..." She held the open box carefully in her hand, eyes shining in the candlelight. "It's beautiful..."

Vergil's gift to her had been a simple necklace, an amulet hanging on a chain of silver aged so far that it looked black. Small glints of the original color gleamed through the black, a rope of the midnight sky glittering with silver stars. The amulet itself was a smallish emerald, perfectly-cut facets throwing reflections of green light against the walls and ceiling. She traced its edge with a careful finger; no piece of jewelry she owned could possibly match what this simplistic necklace must have cost.

Vergil got rose from his chair and gently took the box from her hands, removing the necklace from its bed of blue velvet. Eyes on her own, he fastened the chain about her neck, gently pulling her hair away so the metal rested against bare flesh. The emerald rested where her beloved sword pendant usually held court, within the split between her breasts. The gemstone caught, reflected, and retained the light of the candles, making it glow with the same intensity as the crimson amulets about the necks of Dante and Vergil.

"When I saw that necklace, I knew it was meant for you." Vergil's satisfied purr grated on Dante's nerves even as it tingled along Heather's. "No other woman could possibly wear it as you do."

"You have an eye for expensive beauty, bro." Dante's voice was calm, but inwardly he was _seething_. "Open mine, now."

Vergil sat back down as Heather reached for the box, which was larger, flatter, than the jewelry box had been. The box was large enough that the woman had to scoot away from the table and lay it across her lap to open it. Lifting away the lid, she removed the layers of tissue paper obscuring the contents of the box.

And stared.

It was a flat wall plaque, an upright rectangle made of blue-black slate. The artist had etched the slate with designs, then filled the markings with grey-white paint. Across the top was a spray of stars with a crescent moon in the center, and gracing the bottom were two more pictures. In one corner was a perfect representation of the constellation Scorpio hovering above that of Pisces, and in the other corner were the Chinese calligraphic symbols for the snake and the rabbit, the animals in control of the Chinese Zodiac when first Dante and Vergil, then ten years later Heather, had been born. Two lines of moonlit ivy wound up the sides of the plaque, joining the lower half to the top. The middle of the plaque was filled with a freestyle poem painted in an elegant script:

_Rabbit and Snake together_

_Know passion beyond that of mere motals. _

_For Scorpions and Fish,_

_Complete rapture is the reward._

_The stars above _

_Are beautiful to human females._

_But to a man such as myself,_

_They are only at their best _

_When viewed in the eyes _

_Of my mate, laying beneath me._

Heather looked up at her younger mate, love shining in her eyes. "Did you make this yourself?" she queried softly.

"Spent three months on it, babe. Like it?"

"I love it." The plaque was exquisite; who would have guessed that a man like Dante could create such beauty, such a lovely poem?

Vergil craned his neck to see what his brother had given their mate; he pursed his lips jealously when he saw it. Suddenly, the emerald necklace seemed much less valuable than it had a moment ago.

"I'll have to find a good place to hang it." Heather set the box aside with special care. "The gifts are lovely, both of them. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you."

"Glad you like them, angel." Vergil tried to bite back his anger - this night was _not_ going to be spoiled by his quick temper - but it was getting away from his control. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Of course. Let me get your salads." The minute Heather left the room, Vergil glared at his twin.

"What?" Dante asked. "What did I do?"

"A hand-made gift. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I dunno. You wanted to show her how willing you were to spend assloads of cash for her. I just went with something simpler." Dante was glaring now, too. Their wintry blue eyes locked over the table, a battle of wills fought viciously across the antique china.

"Stop it."  
Heather's low voice broke the clash as effectively as a scream of outrage, and they turned to see their mate standing in the door leading to the kitchedn, two salads in her hands. She did not look pleased.

Dante suddenly felt like a naughty child again, and he noticed that Vergil appeared equally sheepish. "Sorry, angel/babe" they said in unison, not looking at her.

"No fighting tonight. I won't stand for it." She placed a bowl before each of them before taking her seat, an uncompromising look on her face.

_But you just were_, Dante thought. He didn't allow himself to smirk, however. He wanted to actually get laid tonight. Instead, he picked up his salad fork and began digging into the ranch-slathered greens, just as Vergil was currently doing across the table.

She might hate the taste of them, but nobody could make a tossed salad like Heather.

The remainder of the meal continued in silence, until they were nealy finished with dessert.

Queen: _And we have the first clue of a very long night arriving with the next chapter! If you don't believe me about the astrological romance stuff, look into it! Pisces/Scorpio and Rabbit/Snake are some of the most explosive, long-lasting ones there can be! Did the gifts seem a bit corny? Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else for Vergil to give her. Dante's took a lot of thought, let me tell you! I finally went with a modified version of a wall plaque he gave me last Christmas, also handmade. _

Dante: _I'm touched. She ended up issuing me a useful gift._

Vergil: _You're actually going to use that dagger? I know it's got Mother and Father on the over-blade, and Queen, you, and I on the inner blades. It's more of a piece of art than a weapon._

Dante: _It's pretty damn sharp, bro. Wanna feel? _

Queen: _Guys, don't. Anyway, readers, please leave a review! Problems with Microsoft Word have really been killing my spirit lately, and reviews will make me feel better!_

(transmission ended just as Dante leaps for Vergil, dagger in hand and a maniacal grin on his face)


	4. Not According to Plan

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

Not According to Plan

The phone rang, and Vergil got up to answer it, stopping the other two with an upraised hand. Heather and Dante exchanged looks, wondering who it could possinly be. All of their friends had explicit instructions not to bother them tonight unless it was an emergency. They strained to listen to the conversation in the kitchen, but heard nothing.

Vergil came back a few minutes later, his face grim. "Michael and Aeva are sick. It seems that Ralphie didn't tell his mother had he had left the potato salad on the kitchen counter all night before he, Gabby, and our kids ate it."

Heather muttered a curse and shoved back her chair, standing up and going for Slayer's keys on their ring. "I'll go get them. Dante, would you come with me?"

"Sure, babe. I'll grab some trash bags." The younger devil hunter got up and zipped into the kitchen, grabbing a pair of black plastic bags.

"I'll get their beds ready for them," Vergil said, going to fetch a pair of five gallon plastic buckets from the basement.

"Good. See you in a while!"

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Heather and Dante drove in silence, Slayer's state-of-the-art stereo system blasting out songs from one of Godsmack's cds. They tried to listen to the music to drown out their disappointment.

Food-poisoned kids had _not_ been a part of the original plan.

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up to Gabby and Ralphie's house, got out of the car and went up to the door. The kids' mother, Betty, answered their ring.

"I'm so sorry, Heather. But they wanted their parents. And four sick kids is just too much for me to handle."

"It's all right, Betty. It's just our anniversary, after all," the younger woman sighed. "Kids come first."

"I know. Come. They are in here." Betty led them into the living room, where four sick kids moaned on the couches, lined trashcans placed carefully beside their heads.

Aeva noticed them first. "Mommy. Uncle Dante."

"Ralphie made us sick." Michael glared at his friend, then turned pea-soup green and buried his face in the trashcan. The sounds of dry heaving and retching rang hollowly throughout the room,k causing Gabby to puke on her end of the blanket across from Aeva.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have fed them that potato salad." Betty retrieved the blanket with a long-suffering sigh. "If you could get your kids...?"

"Of course. C'mon, you two. Let's get you home. And Betty, it was an accident. Don't blame yourself." Dante picked up Michael, and Heather grabbed Aeva. The kids waved feebly at their friends as their parents carried them out to the car.

Once they were installed in Slayer's backseat, Heather passed out the trashbags while Dante went to retrieve their overnight bags. The kids took them and tucked one side beneath their chins, holding the bags open in case they got sick on the way home. "Where's Daddy?" Aeva asked as her mother revved up the engine and her uncle shut the trunk, got into the passenger's seat.

"He's getting yours and Michael's rooms ready for you. You'll see him when we get home."

Michael moaned in the backseat. "I'm never eating potato salad again." Aeva seconded this vow by depositing the few remaining contents of her stomach in the bag.

"Don't mention food," she begged her older twin. The word 'food' was all that it took to make her brother vomit as well.

Their mother and father/uncle exchanged looks. Dante flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed-dial.

"Vergil?" he asked when his twin answered. "We've got the kids."

"How bad are they? How's Aeva?" The concern wasn't easy to detect unless one knew what to look for. For Vergil, this was blatantly obvious.

"Hair-trigger stomachs. The mere mention of anything edible is enough to set them off." Dante winced as the twins puked again.

"I see. I'll clean up the dining room as well, then. Their rooms are ready for them."

"Thanks, bro. See ya soon." He snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket, then looked at his mate. "Their rooms are ready for them. Vergil's cleaning up the downstairs too."

"Good." Then to the kids "Once we get home you can get in your beds and watch television, ok? We'll give you bells in case you need something. Sleep is what's best for you right now, though."

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight, Mommy," Aeva commented miserably.

"I'm going to get Ralphie the next time I see him," her twin brother commented darkly. "He made us sick!"

"He's only four years old, Mike. He made a mistake." Dante stared out the window, not looking at his mate, son, or neice. He didn't want them to see his disappointment. His plans for the night, it seemed, were now totally shot.

"But any stupid idiot knows not to leave anything containing mayonnaise outside a refrigerator for more than an hour," Aeva sniffed, reminding her uncle poigniantly of her father. Beside her, Michael was sick again.

"Actually, Aeva, you're wrong. Most kids and some adults _don't _know that. Very few people your age share your mental capacity and level of intelligence," Heather informed her daughter. It was very true; she had been thought of as extremely gifted for reading - and understanding! - all three books in the Lord of the Rings trilogy at seven years old. Michael had recently finished Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_, and Aeva was halfway through her copy of _The Diary of Anne Frank._ Both of them were only six years old.

In the rearview mirror, she could see her children giving each other smug looks before heaving into the trash bags again. Her heart twinged; were Dante and Vergil like this when they were little?

A mental picture of Vergil popped into her head. He was three years old, sitting in a Late Night Movie Theater-esque library with a little fez perched atop his head and wearing a red velvet robe. A leather-bound copy of _War and Peace_ was open across his knees. She snickered; who knows, maybe he really _had_ been like that!

"Sorry we wrecked your anniversary, Mommy and Daddy," Michael said, his voice deeply apologetic.

"It's not your fault, little ones. None of us expected this to go perfectly."

"That's Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Dante perked up slightly. "We're home."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Getting out of the car, they picked up children and trashbags to take into the house. Vergil met them at the door.

"Give her to me." He took his daughter from Heather and followed Dante and Michael up the stairs. Aeva circled his neck with her little arms, rested her cheek on her father's shoulder miserably.

"Sorry, Daddy, for ruining your anniversary."

Vergil didn't answer with words. Instead, supporting her with only one arm, he lifted the other to stroke her back comfortingly. His daughter, his nestling, needed to feel a little better in the midst of her ordeal.

Ralphie's a goner when next I see 'em," Michael reiterated over Dante's shoulder.

Vergil smirked. "Hey Dante; he sounds just like you."

"He is my son, you know." The younger twin raised a hand over his shoulder to flip off his brother, carefully placed so his impressionable young son wouldn't see it.

"How crude of you, brother. And in front of the children, too! What would Heather say?" He grinned suddenly. "Or rather, how would she punish you?"

Dante didn't answer. Instead, he carried Michael to his room. Vergil went to the door across the hall to Aeva's room, which had been decorated to look like something straight out of ancient India.

"Which bed do you want?" he asked her. There were two beds in here; one sunk into the floor, surrounded by flowing silk screens and swimming in blankets, the other a normal wooden one.

"The one with the T.V," she whispered. Vergil carried her to the bed with legs and put her on the blankets, then set the plastic bucket by her side, on the floor close to the pillow.

"Which nightshirt do you want?"

"Aladdin and Jasmine." Listlessly, Aeva began to strip while her father pulled the desired garment out of her dresser, put it on the bed beside her. The little girl pulled on the nightshirt and Vergil pulled her long white hair into a loose ponytail, securing it away from her face so she wouldn't get any puke in it. Pulling Charlie, the stuffed lion toy her father had owned when he was a kid, close to her chest, Aeva crawled beneath the covers and lay on her back, looking as fragile and pale as a china doll. Vergil passed her the remote for her pink television set, and watched wordlessly for a moment as she switched it on to some cartoons.

"Do you want the light on?" he finally asked.

"No. I like it dark."

After a moment's hesitation, Vergil leaned in to gently kiss his nestling's forehead. "Here's your bell." He passed her a small bell made of golden metal. "Ring if you need anything." On his way out, he switched off the lights. Aeva offered her father a small, brave smile as he closed the door behind him.

Vergil's keen ears heard her start puking the moment the door was shut. She was exactly like him: too proud to show weakness in the face of her sire.

Dante rejoined him in the hall a moment later, shutting the door to his son's room and leaning against it with exaggerated weariness. "Is she okay?" he asked, gesturing to Aeva's room.

"She is going to have a long night ahead of her, but she has a bell in case she needs us. Did you give Michael something to call us?"

"He's got a buzzer." Dante shoved a hand through his hair, and made for the stairs. "C'mon. Our mate awaits us."

Vergil shook his head in disbelief. "Our children are sick, and all you can think about is fornicating with our mate?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit by his side all night? They'll ring or buzz if they need us, bro. And Heather did say that she wanted a threesome with us tonight."

Vergil gave his brother a small smirk. "I tell you what. I'll agree to a threesome if you promise to keep your hands off me. I don't swing that way."

"Nor do I, so easy promise." Dante grinned and went down the stairs, followed closely by his twin. "I won't be doing anything to you, but I can't promise anything of the sort where our beloved mate is concerned."

"Nor can I, brother." Vergil grinned wickedly. "Nor can I."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHDVHDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _There you go. My promise that no twincest will occur in this story or any others I write!_

Dante: _Thank the Higher Powers for that. Especially since I usually end up being the bitch in the yaoi fics. _

Vergil: _I don't mind being the dominant, but I'm not into anal sex, male _or_ female._

Queen: _I don't see what's so appealing about that anyway. It has to hurt like hell._

Dante: _I certainly wouldn't know. Nobody's touching my ass that way. Not now, not ever._

Vergil: _Same here._

Queen: _I'll make that notion unanimous. Regardless, the next chapter will have sex of some kind in it! Or at least foreplay. With interruptions from the kids and...other things. Annoying door-to-door salesmen, perhaps._

Vergil: _That's evil. Leaving us suffering with blue balls at irregular intervals? You're a cruel woman, Queen._

Queen (gives Vergil a wicked grin):_ As I'm sure your brother could tell you._

Dante: _Ahem! Leave a review, comment on our kids, etc. Transmission's ending NOW!_

(transmission ended)


	5. Heating Up

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay! Yes, there is more stuff listed in the bedroom than was in Chapter 2, but that was because I realized too late I had not put down some of the stuff Heather had set up. Apologies! Oh, and I also do not own the film rights to _Hero._ If you haven't seen that movie, deepest apologies; it seems like the most likely one I know of that both Dante and Vergil would agree as being a good flick!

**Queen's Quorner:** I would just like to say that while most of my storylines (the four involving Heather, Michael, and Aeva) do indeed reek of Mary Sue-ness, I feel inclined to point out that I don't really give a damn. I put down what the muses (and Dante and Vergil) whisper in mine ear. My original plot for "My Angel", or example, had no prostitution, no Chimera Syndrome, or her getting both of them. In fact, she was going to choose one of them and turn the other down, resulting in serious depression and abandonment from the one she turned down! However, Dante convinced my muses (don't ask me how) to tell me to stick her with both of them via a pair of twins that each sired, and subsequently turned into Chimera twins with the others' DNA in the surviving pair. I'm sorry if people don't like what I've done with Dante, Vergil, and Heather, but if you don't like it you don't have to read it. I've read worse (and not solely DMC; many other areas on the site). By comparison, this is pretty tame. If you don't like explicit stuff (it isn't NC-17, but it will be pretty explicit M. I like to live up to my ratings), and you don't like OCs, then get yourself back to the Story Listings. NOW.

Heating Up...

They found Heather in the living room, preparing to put on one of their favorite movies: _Hero_, with Jet Li. Vergil like the artistry and historical accuracy of the film, Dante loved the swordplay, and Heather just enjoyed the movie.

"I figured we'd be stuck down here until the kids fall asleep," she said apologetically. "A movie will help pass the time, at least."

"Yeah, it will." Dante climbed over the back of the couch to claim one armrest, while his brother circled around to the front and gracefully lowered himself into the opposite side. Heather put in the DVD and switched on the big-screen, unaware of the lustful look Dante was giving her ass as she bent over. After hitting the menu option and pressing 'Play,' she settled herself between her mates on the couch to wait until the kids fell asleep.

On three separate occasions the bell/buzzer rang. The first time, Michael hit it during Nameless' fight with Sky, summoning his father upstairs with an "Awww, man..." It had been a mess; Michael had thrown up all over his blankets. Dante got him new covers, and took the messy ones downstairs to the washing machine. Soon after he returned, during the scene between Moon and Flying Snow, Aeva rang her bell. Vergil answered the summons, and found that his nestling had soiled her sheets. He changed them wordlessly, comforting his mortified daughter, and soon Aeva's sheets had joined Michael's blankets in the washer.

The bell and buzzer interrupted one final time, at the montage with Broken Sword fighting the Emperor. Heather was the parent who got up on that final occasion. Both of the kids wanted ice to suck on. After fetching the ice, she kissed her children's foreheads and told them to get some sleep. Used to obeying their mother, since 'mother' had been synonymous with 'survival' for most of their lives, they switched off their television sets and tried to go to sleep.

The movie was over, and the kids had yet to ring or buzz. Heather switched off the TV, then stood and stretched lazily. The pale blue eyes of her mates were immediately drawn to the curves outlined against her dress. "The kids seem to be asleep," she purred seductively.

"I can put up anti-noise barriers in our room, so they won't hear us, but we can hear them," Vergil replied, a smoldering look in his eyes.

"You're gonna scream like a banshee tonight, babe." Dante's grin would not have looked out of place on the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, you were planning on doing something tonight?" she teased.

"You're going to pay for that one." Dante stood slowly, his gaze still glued to his mate.

"Are the handcuffs on tonight?" Vergil inquired innocently.

The woman lazily grinned, a slow baring of her teeth. "Yes."

The trio were up the stairs in an instant.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

"Wow. I like what you've done with the room, babe. Very naughty," Dante observed as they entered the master bedroom, his gaze drawn to the strawberries.

"Very sensual." Vergil admired the box of toys Heather had set beside the bed while his angel went about the room, lighting candles so the room seemed even more romantically-charged.

"I told you. I wanted tonight to be special." She lifted the champagne out of its bucket, filled three glass flutes and gave two to her mates.

"To our first anniversary," Vergil said, raising his glass in a toast.

"And the many more which will follow," Dante finished. The three mates clinked their glasses, and drank deeply of the bubbly.

When his glass was drained, Dante went to Heather, gently taking her glass from her fingers and setting it down on the nightstand. He took her face gently in his hands. "You said something about tonight being special, babe?"

Heather felt Vergil's arms wrap about her waist, his warm kiss on her neck. "You're getting one more gift from us tonight, angel. Both of us, at the same time."

Heather's eyes widened as Dante moved in for a kiss. She hadn't expected them to take her request seriously. Both twins were dominant alpha males who refused to share her in the sack. They would take turns, one getting her for a night and the other taking the next one (unless she just wanted to sleep rather than fuck, in which case whoever had her for the night would just share her bed), but a threesome was out of the question.

Were they truly going to make an effort?

Dante feasted upon her mouth while Vergil unzipped the back of her dress, kissing each new section of flesh he uncovered.

It seemed that they were.

Blindly, she reached at Dante's shirt, needing to touch bare skin. He broke off from the kiss long enough to remove the shirt, then slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Behind her, Vergil likewise divested himself of his shirt and tie before unhooking her bra, reaching around to the front beneath the slack cups to hold her breasts.

A small push, and her dress slithered to the floor, pooling at her feet.

Hands roamed across her body, exploring her leisurely. Two pairs of warm lips feasted on her flesh. Vergil turned her head to face him, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss, while Dante dropped to his knees before her, sliding her underwear down her legs and taking her hips in a firm grip.

His tongue darted out, and she jerked against Vergil's mouth. The elder brother's hands kneaded her breasts gently, and she made a small pleasure-noise in her throat.

Heather tore her mouth away from his on a gasp. "The noise-barriers..."

"I know." Leaving her to the talented tongue of his twin, Vergil went to the walls and door, laying wards upon each of them to silence any out-going noise, while allowing the incoming sounds to pass easily. Heather let out a scream as he finished them, and he turned to rejoin his brother and mate.

A buzzer rudely interrupted their privacy.

Heather froze, and Dante cussed profoundly. "I guess you get some quality time with her, bro. I'll be back."

"Be glad his lights are out, so you won't have to explain_ that_," Heather gasped out with a lopsided grin, pointing at the bulge pressing against the front of his pants.

Dante growled as his brother moved to take his place with their mate, preparing to use fingers rather than tongue to make her cry out anew. "Don't get too far, or I might have to take extreme measures when I get back." Then he was stalking out of the room and down the hallway, forcing himself to calm down and not get angry at his son. It wasn't Michael's fault he was sick, after all.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Michael's pale face was facing him as he opened the door, the light from the hall catching the tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so miserable that Dante's heart immediately melted. "What's wrong, Mike?"

"Daddy, I missed the bucket."

_Oh boy..._ "How badly?"

"Turn on the light."

Praying that his hard-on had gone down, Dante flipped the switch...

And knew that whatever erection he had had, it was gone now. Michael had not only puked all over himself and down the side of the bed, he had gotten it all over himself. His hands and pajamas were slimy with yellowish bile.

"Jeez, you've really had a rough night, haven't you? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Careful not to touch anything but his son's waist, Dante lifted him out of the bed and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Michael on the toilet to strip while he ran him a shower. "Here. I'm going to change the sheets and empty the bucket. You clean up, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Listlessly, the little boy climbed in the shower and stood beneath the spray. With an encouraging smile, Dante shut the door and returned to his son's room for the mess. He used the sheets to wipe off the side of the bed before throwing them in the laundry room, and rinsed the bucket out downstairs. Putting clean sheets on the bed, he got a whiff of his hands and wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Gonna have to wash my hands and put on some new cologne. Don't exactly smell sexy at the moment._

Once Michael was clean again, Dante got him in a clean pair of sleep pants and took him back to his bed. "Sorry, Daddy," the boy mumbled as he rolled onto his side, trying to get comfortable.

Dante frowned. "For what?"

"For eating that potato salad. For asking Ralphie and Gabby's mom to call you and Mom and Uncle Vergil. For wrecking your anniversary. For being such a stupid kid." He hid his face from his father in the pillow.

So his nestling was feeling guilty over things he couldn't control. Dante sympathized; he sat down next to his son's legs and reached out to gently stroke the snowy hair, so similar to his own. "Don't feel guilty, Mike. How could you have known? None of us blame you or your sister for needing us; you two come first, before our needs. That's what parents do. They help their kids when they need them." He offered one of his trademark smirks as his nestling rolled his head to look at him. "Besides, you are definately not a stupid kid. How many times have you beaten me at Scrabble now?"

"About as many times as you've beaten me on the Playstation." Michael's grin mirrored his father's.

"See? I knew you could still smile." Dante stood up and tucked the blankets in around his nestling's body, just as his mother had always done on the rare occasion he or Vergil was sick. "Get some sleep, okay? You should feel better in the morning."

"Okay, Daddy."

He turned off the lights and closed the door, listening closely for the noise of vomiting. There was nothing. Perhaps the immunities in Michael's blood, _his_ blood, were finally fighting off the food poisoning. Heading to the bathroom to clean up and spray himself with a fresh can of cologne, Dante's thoughts turned from his sick son to thoughts of his mate and twin, and what they might be doing at this very moment.

The hard-on returned with a vengeance.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _Most of what I have to say can be found in the top part of this fic, below the disclaimer and summary. Other than that, I have little to say._

Dante:_ Wow. What a concept. Apparently getting flaming accusations of Mary Sue-ness on some of her other fics has really gotten Queen's blood boiling._

Vergil: _You are responsible for half of this, brother. After all, you were the one who suggested the idea of Heather getting both of us. _

Dante: _Yeah, but I'm not the one writing the fics, now, am I?_

(Queen drops head into hands, starts crying)

Dante (glaring at screen, and consequently, readers): _Now see what you did? You made Queen cry!_

Vergil: _Better leave a review. Make her feel good; she needs it. Pressures from school and family, in addition to flamers, are enough to make anybody break down._

(transmission ended)


	6. Stupid Human

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay! Yes, there is more stuff listed in the bedroom than was in Chapter 2, but that was because I realized too late I had not put down some of the stuff Heather had set up. Apologies! Must also point out that I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Kadaj and Yazoo have been shacking up in my house with me, Dante, and Vergil, but I don't own the rights to that either.

**Queen's Quorner: **I am sooo sorry this chapter was so long in coming! I've been busy with my various oneshots, "Abandoned," and two fics outside the DMC universe: my Fatal Frame fic "Kindred Souls" and my latest piece, set in the Final Fantasy VII ficverse, "Fallen Angels." Besides, writer's block was deemed fit to torture me as I scoured the plains of my imagination for various torments I could visit upon Dante, Vergil, and Heather whilst they attempt to satisfy their physical needs of each other on this most anticipated of nights, their first anniversary. Sick kids can only go so far, after all. However, the muse has taken pity on me and given me some inspiration, and so here is the next chapter, served up hot! Oh, and I might as well say this here… **If you don't like explicit stuff in your DMC fics, then don't read this. I live up to my ratings. If you are expecting something less than M rated, immediately return to the listings. **And I am definitely not the only person to write explicit sex scenes. If people would just look back through the listings, they would see that. Shoot the muse, not the author! If you don't mind explicit stuff and also have no qualms about OCs, then read on.

Stupid Human…

When Dante finally returned to the master bedroom, he saw that things had progressed rather nicely between his brother and their mate. Heather was lying on her back on the bed, her wrists firmly encased within the handcuffs on the headboard, and Vergil was straddling her waist, leisurely rubbing massage oil across her body with feather-light touches, a wicked smirk on his face as the woman beneath him was driven increasingly crazier by his ministrations. Just as Dante pushed the door closed behind him, his older twin brushed his oil-slicked thumbs across her hard nipples; Heather's eyes widened and she arched her back, a loud gasp exploding from her lungs.

"Think she's about ready to be fucked?" Dante asked, hurridly stripping and going to the end of the bed, eyeing the woman's tightly-clenched legs lustfully. "Look, she's so hot she can't even keep her legs apart."

"I don't think she's quite ready yet, brother. She hasn't come more than twice yet. I never take her before her third orgasm." Vergil scooted higher up the bed, his knees now even with Heather's breasts. "However, I think she could use some relief from the pressure, if you want to help her out." He looked down at his mate's flushed face, or more specifically, her open, panting mouth, and smiled. "I have another use for her, at the moment."

"Thank God for the sound-barriers, then." Dante settled himself at the end of the bed, gently forced Heather's legs apart. "I know how good she is at blowjobs. If she isn't going to scream soon, you definitely will."

"I never scream, brother." Vergil grabbed the headboard and moved forward, closing his eyes as a warm, wet heat enveloped him. "But I must admit, she is definitely skilled with that tongue of hers."

"Oh, she's good all right. She's had a lot of practice." Dante grabbed her hips, licking his lips as he stared at her steaming folds. "But I'm still the best when it comes to tongue-lashing."

He lowered his head, and Heather gave a muffled scream around the large cock in her mouth. Vergil didn't pay this any real attention; he was too absorbed in fucking her mouth to truly care about his mate's welfare at the moment.

Just as he was about to come (he preferred coming once before actually beginning intercourse; it increased his staying power and thus doubled the pleasure he could give his mate), the doorbell rang.

"Hell no." Dante immediately stopped his licking and laid his head on Heather's stomach. "Who the hell could that possibly be?"

"Whoever it is is about to get run through by Yamato," Vergil growled, getting off the bed and grabbing his pants.

"Don't go," Heather whimpered, reaching one hand out as far as the handcuff would allow. "Ignore the bell. It's so late…"

"Don't worry, babe. I can take care of you while he goes and gets rid of whoever it is." Dante crawled up her body and grabbed one of the strawberries chilling by the bed, biting off half of it and waving it enticingly before her pleasure-glazed eyes.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" she asked, eyes following the ripe red berry as if it hypnotized her.

The younger twin offered her a wide, Cheshire-cat grin. "You're about to find out, babe." He looked back at his brother, who was stalking out into the hall with his katana in hand. "Don't take too long, ok? You get the first round tonight, as agreed."

"I won't. Keep her occupied, ok? And make sure she comes at least one more time before I get back."

"Can do, bro." Heather's scream echoed as he lowered the strawberry to her left breast. "Definitely can do."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Vergil was beyond furious. This was supposed to be _their_ night, a celebration of the joinings that had occurred only 365 days ago, but people kept _interrupting_ them! First Betty had been too weak to take care of the kids for the night – even if they were sick, she had given her word that she wouldn't call them until morning! – and then the kids had required nursemaiding until they finally fell asleep (yes, he felt sorry for his daughter and nephew, but a half-devil could only take so much). Now there was some brainless, pathetic, stupid human _nuisance_ at the front door, forcing him to leave his mate hanging unfulfilled in her own bed, on a night that should have been absolutely perfect for all three of them.

His grip tightened on Yamato's hilt. Someone was going to _die_.

The doorbell rang again as he reached it, flung it open so suddenly that the man on the other side almost fell onto the carpet. "What the hell do you _want_?" Vergil snarled, his gaze murderous.

The man hurridly got up, brushing some non-existent dirt from his brown coat and straightening his hat, standing up so his short frame seemed a bit more important. "Apologies, good sir, apologies. I would just like to know something."

"You are three seconds away from death. If you don't…"

"Do you ever have bad hair days?" the man continued, completely oblivious to the enraged male holding a naked sword in the doorway. "Yes, sir, I can see that you definitely do have those!"

Vergil's eyes narrowed to icy slits. There was _nothing wrong_ with his hair.

The little man produced a briefcase out of nowhere and flipped it open, displaying a vast amount of hairbrushes, combs, sprays, conditioners, shampoos, and all manner of assorted hair-care products. "This is your lucky day! I have with me here the entire line of Lickity-Split Hair-Care products, the finest in the United States; even the President uses Lickity-Split for his hair!"

He wanted to slice the annoying human into tiny, meaty chunks so badly… "The President doesn't _have _any hair."

"And you certainly need it! That much gel and dye is not good for your hair." He pulled a bottle out of the briefcase and held it up with a wide, wide smile. "This will restore your hair to its natural appearance and color lickity-split, and add so much gloss people will be blinded when you walk past! And you'll never have to worry about premature baldness with this!" Another bottle was produced. "And of course, Lickity-Split makes a variety of dyes in all manner of colors. If you don't like your natural color, you can choose anything other than that hideous shade of white!" The man was practically salivating now. "Shall I give you a demonstration?"

"No." The word was snarled out through gritted teeth, Vergil just barely managing to hang onto his control. How _dare_ this man speak of his hair like that!

"So how much can I put you down for?" The man's grin was so big it almost took up the entirety of his face.

He was going to kill him if he had to look at him any longer. "NONE!" He slammed the door so hard, it nearly broke free of the hinges. "It is ten-_fucking_-thirty at night! Go AWAY!"

"But sir…"

Vergil wasn't listening anymore. He was already running back up the stairs, back to his waiting mate. He was infuriated beyond all thought or reason. He was either going to kill something, or fuck Heather's brains straight out of her skull. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ human…"

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _More deviousness and blue balls in store for the next chapter! And again, flamers will be ignored. What I'm doing in this fic is NOTHING compared to some other stuff I've read. If my stuff offends you, then why aren't you offended by those fics? _

Dante: _More importantly, what the heck are you doing reading this if you don't like it?_

Kadaj: _Here's the most important question of all: how long is it going to be before you update my fic, "Fallen Angels?"_

Queen: _What the fuck? Kadaj? I thought you were going to be out today. _

Kadaj: _Nope. Yazoo and Vergil went on a shopping trip. Seems their last training session ruined Vergil's coat and jammed Velvet Nightmare pretty badly. They're out buying a replacement and getting Yazoo a temporary gun until he can fix it. _

Dante: _I wouldn't complain, dude. After all, it could just as easily be you and me. Do you have any idea how much money you owe me, since your sword tore up my jacket?_

Queen: _Guys, stop it! I appreciate the fact that you all have been getting along, but don't do this in the middle of a transmission. Oh, and to answer your question Kadaj, it shouldn't be too long. I just need to figure out how to get down on the computer what I have swirling around in my head. _

Kadaj: _Good. Oh, and are you planning on doing anything this steamy for me and Zhaira? _

Queen (smiling evilly): _You'll find out… Sooner or later…_

(transmission ended)


	7. Lousy Timing

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay! Yes, there is more stuff listed in the bedroom than was in Chapter 2, but that was because I realized too late I had not put down some of the stuff Heather had set up. Apologies!

**Queen's Quorner: **More explicitness and blue balls in this chapter! **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT!!!** I warned you from the git-go: I LIVE UP TO MY RATINGS. Now, stop hounding me about that, ok? Ok. Turn back if you hate sex-scenes. Read on if you enjoy that sort of thing. And as mentioned previously, there will be no twincest in this fic. Just a boy-on-girl-on-boy pairing. I'm not too fond of the Dante/Vergil pairing, so sorry if you were expecting that kind of thing. I ain't writin' that.

Of All the Lousy Times…

When Vergil slammed the door to the master bedroom open, he was raging, hopping, bat-crap, shoot-my-nanny, paint-my-ass-red, rampaging-giant-monkey, barking _furious_.

But one look at his mate and twin transformed that all-consuming fury into white-hot, primal _need_.

Dante had arranged himself atop Heather in a 69 position, lapping at her dripping opening while their woman sucked on his cock, taking as much of his 9 inches into her mouth as she possibly could (no matter how hard she tried, she always found it impossible to suppress her gag reflex for deep-throating). Dante looked up from his ministrations when Vergil pushed the door shut and strode quickly over to the bed, tearing off his pants and hurling Yamato so it rammed almost completely through the wall into the bathroom next-door. "Need something, bro?" he asked blandly, arching a white brow.

Vergil didn't answer. He simply reached out a hand and shoved Dante off the bed, sending him into an ungraceful sprawl on the floor. Before Heather could react to the loss of tongue and cock, he had settled himself atop her and thrust in, as hard and fast as he could, hilt-deep.

The woman screamed and arched her back, straining against the handcuffs that kept her in place, while the elder twin pounded her for all he was worth, his face grim and determined. Dante managed to sit up and looked on partially in astonishment, but mostly in amusement. "Just couldn't wait, huh?"

Vergil said nothing, never took his focus off his mate. He did, however, lean back onto his knees and pull Heather's legs up onto his shoulders, creating enough room for his brother to straddle her chest and stop her from screaming so loudly.

True, he had put up sound-barriers, but the amount of noise Heather was making might not be completely silenced by the magic.

Vergil tuned out everything around him. He simply concentrated on his mate, on reading how close she was to the edge by her reactions, the sounds she was making, on giving her pleasure to maximize his own.

She was writhing now, completely unable to stand him leaving her body for any amount of time, whimpering around Dante's cock in her mouth. Vergil let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he focused now on himself. He was so close…

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Dante groaned, but the sound didn't register with his twin. He could sense through their connection how deeply engrossed in his own fast-approaching climax Vergil was, but he was far more preoccupied with playing with Heather's hard little nipples, with how her tongue on his cock was driving him out of his mind, to comment.

Yes, she had _definitely _improved since the first time she had woken him up with a blowjob, all those years ago.

He felt his balls tighten and grabbed the moving headboard, his hips rendering Heather's tongue relatively immobile.

_So close… Almost…_

The phone rang.

As if on cue, the three lovers froze, their eyes widening to totally unhealthy proportions.

A single thought passed between them, then _What…the…hell…is WITH people tonight?!_

"Somebody upstairs must reeeaaaally hate us…" Dante growled, reaching over to the bedside telephone.

"Angel or demon, whoever is causing all these distractions is going to get murdered in the most painfully excruciating manner I can possibly create." Vergil's snarl reverberated around the room as he pulled out of their woman, who had managed to get Dante's cock out of her mouth and was now pleading with him to finish what he had started.

"Sorry, babe. Gotta answer the damn phone."

"And then throw it out the window," the elder twin muttered.

"Yeah, that too." Dante grinned, and then picked up the ringing annoyance. "What the fuck do you want?"

He listened to the voice on the other line for a moment. "Reece? I thought you were going to be busy with your girl all night." The voice yammered something; neither Vergil nor Heather caught exactly what it was. "Can't this wait until tomorrow? Or at least for a few hours?" The answer, it seemed, was no. "Well, can't you take care of it yourself? You're tough enough you don't need us…"

Apparently, Reece disagreed. Rather adamantly. Dante shoved a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth, moving from 'annoyed' to 'irritated' with a hint of 'enraged.' "Fine. We'll be there in a few minutes. Yeah. Bye." He threw the phone back into its cradle, and then got off the bed, unlocking Heather's handcuffs so she could at least sit up.

"What in God's name did he want?" she demanded. Heather was normally pretty easy-going, but she was less than an inch away from the end of her rope.

"Reece, it seems, needs our help with a job." Dante ignored the incredulous looks he was getting from his brother and woman. "He and Gina were on their way to the park when they got jumped by a crap-load of Beelzelbubs. He was doing fine on his own, but then some Arachnes showed up out of nowhere. There's just too many for him to handle, especially with a hysterical woman to look after."

"Can't you handle this by yourself?" Vergil asked, disgusted.

"With that many demons, there's got to be a Summoner. Reece specifically asked for both of us." Dante finished pulling on his pants, and tossed Vergil his. "C'mon, bro. Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can _finally _get off."

Vergil snarled, and then began to dress. Heather watched all this with desperation in her eyes. "How long is this going to take?" she wondered, somewhat forlornly.

Dante leaned over and kissed her temple. "We'll come back as soon as we possibly can, babe. Then we'll take care of you. I promise, we'll make this all up to you." He went to open the door, so he could fetch one of his trademark leather coats, Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory, but paused and threw the frustrated woman a heart-melting smile. "Can we borrow Slayer? The bikes need gas."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

"Supposed to be our fuckin' anniversary, and here we are suffering from massive cases of blue balls." Dante slumped down in the passenger's side seat for the second time that night, inwardly vowing to hunt down the author of this story and slice her up good for all the torments she had put them through in the past few hours. "Just fuckin'_ hilarious…_"

"Stop moping, brother." Vergil was stonily staring straight ahead, careful of his steering even while driving at breakneck speeds. "Let's just get this over with, and then screw Heather's brains right out of her skull. We can kill Betty, Reece, and that idiotic salesman tomorrow."

"So that's who was at the door." Dante grinned, albeit tightly. "Lemme guess. Hair care products? That company has been sending us salesmen for a couple of weeks now."

The deep rumble emanating from Vergil's chest spoke volumes.

They reached the park in a short amount of time (an eternity to the two suffering half-devils), and screeched to a stop, throwing open the doors and racing in the direction they heard the gunshots.

A Summoner and his/her cronies wasn't the author of this story, but they would do as targets to take out their frustrations.

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Vergil: _Queen would normally be speaking here, but at the moment she is getting chased around the back yard by Dante for giving him such a massive case of blue balls. So, she cannot say anything. She has promised, however, to cease the torments and allow us to finally finish our anniversary in peace in the next few chapters. So more encounters and situations of an entirely sexual nature are to be expected in the next two or three installments. Queen also sends her deepest apologies for taking so long in updating this fiction, and requests that those of you who actually _**enjoy**_ her stories please bear with her concerning the relatively slow updates of various stories. The fact that so many people apparently hate her has really gotten her down, when combined with the sources of some other emotional problems from which she has been suffering of late. As always, I would request that you please leave a review in the appropriate place. Now please, stop sending Queen hate-mail via her account. Thank you. Now, I must go chase down my younger sibling and friend, so if you will excuse me…_

(transmission ended)


	8. I Can't Take It Anymore!

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay! Yes, there is more stuff listed in the bedroom than was in Chapter 2, but that was because I realized too late I had not put down some of the stuff Heather had set up. Apologies!

**Queen's Quorner: **From this point on, "Happy Anniversary" can only be labeled as a smutfic. Don't like smut? Then don't read this. As you already know, more than likely, my last Chapter 8 was a personal letter to my flamers and haters, to those of you who want my head on a pike for "mangling the _Devil May Cry _franchise." Due to concerns voiced about the fic getting deleted for what can be viewed as an author's note, I have taken the letter down and added it to the new Chapter 8. It can be viewed below, right before I return to the actual fic at hand. Oh, and if you want to scream at me for putting smut up, remember that this **is **an **M-rated fic**. I never deliver anything less than I promise, and when I promise an M-rated Romance-type fic, there is going to be some explicit sex scenes sooner or later. Anybody who has a problem with this and yells about it via a flamer or a PM, the letter below goes out to you, too.

Previous Chapter 8: The One-Fingered Salute (the real chapter 8 begins after this)

Before I say anything else, I feel inclined to put this down. (_ahem_)** THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CURRENT STORY AT HAND. IT WAS WRITTEN BY THE AUTHOR WHILST SHE WAS ENRAGED ABOUT YET ANOTHER PIECE OF HATE-MAIL WITH A BUNCH OF LETTERS ARRANGED TO LOOK LIKE A PICTURE OF A WOMAN WITH HER NAME BENEATH IT, DANGLING FROM A NOOSE. **

To those of you who have been so thoughtful as to write me hate-mail in the past few months, most especially to the aforementioned 'artist' and the person who was kind enough to tell me that they wished to kill me for mangling the _Devil May Cry _franchise on CHRISTMAS DAY, I would like to post this reply. You know who you are.

I'm expecting to get roasted over this, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn. I have had ENOUGH of this damn mail. I've tried being polite, I've tried being nice. I've even tried ignoring you, hoping that you would lose your head of steam and leave me the hell alone. But I think that the threats coming from those of you who managed to get your hands on my actual e-mail address warrant a reply in kind. And I'd like to know how you got my e-mail, too.

I write fan-fiction because I love video games, in particular, _Devil May Cry_. I love the series, I love the characters, and I wish to create tributes to them, just like any of the other authors on here. I want to know what happens to them outside the games, and how they might deal with such situations. I wish to become a professional author, so I have been using my fics to hone my skills. That has worked, to a certain extent. However, I have realized one more side-effect of writing on this site.

I can deal with rejection far better than before.

Now, I must point out that I have been nothing but polite when I send private messages and reviews. Even if I absolutely hate the fic/person in question, I try to be nice about it. I would expect to be treated the same way. I don't know who has been sending me the greater majority of all this damn hate-mail, but I would be THRILLED if you would stop. I know the e-mail addresses you have used, true, but I will not stoop to your level. As for those of you who have been leaving me such rotten reviews, both anonymous and named, I would request that you please leave me the fuck alone. I have told you before: **if you don't like my fics or the material I deal with, then for crying out loud DON'T READ THEM!!!** Is this so hard to understand? Do you simply enjoy wasting your precious time reading fics you hate and then telling me how awful that fic was? There is at least one of you out there (again, you know who you are) who has been leaving me nothing but "Bleahs" and "This is so gays" and other assorted, unappreciated crap. Such hateful messages and reviews are neither solicited, nor are they at all welcome. Please, stop leaving me those.

It gives me a certain grim satisfaction when I look at the profiles of those of you who leave signed hate-reviews and notice that you have no fics of your own to stand behind. At least I have the courage to put up the things I would like to see or imagine, to the best of my current abilities. If you really hate my fics that much, then why don't you go show us how a REAL _Devil May Cry _fan-fic should be written?

And to those of you who are apparently talking behind my back (I found the site last night; you are all SOOOOO very kind to speak of me in such a manner….just like a bunch of preteen, junior high _babies_), know this well: I do not care anymore. The things you say about my fics are **nothing** compared to what I put up with on a day-to-day basis. I ask for no judgement, and nor shall I give it. You don't know who I am. All you have to go by is what I write. "Judge not, lest ye be judged."

My respect for several of you has become non-existent.

Now for a special word for those of you who are STILL complaining about Heather's 5-year prostitution work in "My Angel," "Healing Hurt," and "Abandoned." Life is by no means perfect. I came up with her living on the streets and selling her body to support her children after hearing a similar story from a friend of mine who actually DID that to support her daughter after her boyfriend kicked them out. _Devil May Cry _is a dark, grim series; did you honestly think that I would make a story with a love triangle like that **happy?** Sorry, but no. I will write humor from time to time, but I prefer to stay with the basic mood of the game series, dark and angsty, with a little humor and sarcasm thrown in. Horrible things must be done in order to achieve one's goals, in order to survive. But in the end, everything turns out all right. She **did**, after all, become Dante and Vergil's mate.

If it has to be me against all of you, then so be it. I will write what I want, no matter whose toes I end up crushing. I can't **make **you enjoy my fics, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn. You've killed my enthusiasm for writing fan-fics, but I will keep putting down on paper whatever comes to me, and then posting it for the very few people who actually **like** what I write, because I love the series and because I need the practice. And also, out of a miniscule desire to piss you off. I'm not stopping just because I'm recieving death-threats. My life isn't worth that much anyway.

Yes, I really do have people who like my fics! Unbelievable, huh?

This, then, is my personal one-fingered salute to all of you who hate my guts. Say what you will, but stop sending me hate-mail, please refrain from leaving such nasty reviews, and don't read what you know you will hate. And also, thank you for giving me so many ideas for things to put in my novels. All the death scenes in my Anerialon books have come straight from your hate-mails!

Queen

Now that that's off my chest, back to our regularly-scheduled fic at hand…

I Can't Take It Anymore!!!

The house was quiet when the twins returned to the house. Heather had evidently gone to bed for the night, and when they checked on Michael and Aeva, they were fast asleep.

"Think we can call this night a bust?" Dante asked, picking some insect-shell out of his hair. He grimaced at it and threw it as far away as he could.

"I don't think so. Heather's not asleep yet." Vergil, like Dante, was covered in filth. Beezelbubs and Arachnes were never exactly something you wanted to fight while wearing nice clothes. And to top it off, Vergil had human blood splashed across his face and chest. The Summoner had paid a heavy price for calling the demons to their world. Currently, her head was floating in the river outside of town while her body had been tossed in a meat grinder. "I think we both need to get cleaned up before we return to her side, however."

"Definitely. I get the upstairs bathroom and you take the downstairs one?"

"Yes." The elder twin turned to back to the stairs. "Oh, and Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"I've already taken her once this night. It's your turn."

The way he said it confused Dante. Yes, Vergil had fucked her earlier, before the goddamn phone rang, but he hadn't finished. Didn't he want to get off before Dante had his turn?

Didn't seem like it.

Dante put the thought out of his mind and eagerly went for the bathroom. If there was one thing he hated about devil hunting, it would have to be the amount of guts and blood and other assorted bodily fluids he was usually covered in when he came back from a mission. Who on earth would _enjoy _being sprayed with that stuff, human or otherwise? His father may have been a devil, but that didn't mean he bathed in blood or some weird crazy shit like that.

Tough-ass bad boy that he was, having a second skin of slippery red fluid or yellow slime plastered all over him always gave him the willies.

_I should see what the world record for fastest stripping is_, Dante mused as he threw his encrusted leather coat and pants on the floor, kicking his boots off and throwing the gloves onto the sink. He'd send them all out to the cleaners tomorrow. _Right after a hunt, bet I could beat it E-Z. _

Something wet slithered out of his hair and down his previously-clean back. More Arachne slime, by the feel of it. Dante suppressed a disgusted shiver and got into the shower, turning on the hot water as high as he could stand it.

_Aaahhhh… Shower,good. Demon-bug guts, bad._

He relaxed almost immediately, once he felt the assorted innards and body fluids sliding off his body, and began lathering up with his Axe shower gel, just happy to be clean again. _Wonder what I should do to Heather next? Gotta make it up to her, for leaving her high and soaked like that._

So absorbed was he in the hot shower, in the imaginings of his dirty mind, that Dante didn't hear the door open. The first warning he got of an intruder was when the shower curtain was shoved open and a hand grabbed his cock. He opened his eyes to see Heather standing there, naked, with a crazed look in her eyes.

A look that suggested he was about to get molested.

"Hey babe," he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You want someTHING!" His voice went an octave higher as her grip tightened.

"Talk later. Sex NOW!" He would have laughed at her childish tone and phrasing, but she suddenly tackled him, wrapping her arms and legs around him so he couldn't get away (as if he wanted to…) and devouring his mouth as if she hadn't eaten in a year and he was really good food. Dante stumbled a little, but regained his balance and leaned her back against the tiles, reaching behind him to close the curtain just in case one of the kids came in. That done, he reached between her legs to see how ready she was.

_Damn, she doesn't need a slow warm-up, does she? _He lifted her up slightly, getting himself into position with one hand, and then slammed her down. Her entire body jerked violently as he impaled her on his cock, and her head banged against the tiles as she threw her head back on a silent _YES!_

_Finally! _Dante did all the work for her, pressing her back against the wall of the shower and moving in and out, as fast and hard as he could. He needed to come just as badly as she did, by this point. He lowered his head to her right breast, licking and biting the nipple, something he knew drove her crazy. _Somebody interrupts us now, and I might just pull a Vergil. _

The gods (and author of the fic) apparently decided to have mercy on them. Dante felt Heather convulse around them, and yanked her head down just in time to smother her scream of pleasure. Her juices felt ten times hotter than the shower they were fucking in, and almost immediately Dante felt his balls tighten. His woman moaned as he came, hot and fast inside her. "Yes, Dante…_ Finally…_"

He stood there for a moment, just getting his breath back, before trying to slide her off so he could get out of the shower. But Heather tightened her legs around his waist, refusing to let him withdraw. "Umm… Heather?"

"You aren't getting out of me until we reach that bedroom and I see Vergil." She sounded as if she had been running a mile, but her tone brooked no argument. And truthfully, Dante didn't really mind. He had carried her around like this before, and knew from previous experience that the friction created by his movement would be enough to send her over the edge again, if not him.

"You win, babe. Stay in the saddle, but hold on tight. I've gotta get a towel, after all. Verge'l flip if we get the blankets wet."

It was a tricky balancing act, but Dante managed to get out of the shower with Heather still attached, dry them both off, and wrestle the bathroom door open. "Anybody out there?"

The impaled woman leaned backwards, her hands linked tightly behind her younger mate's neck. "No."

"Gonna have to be quick. If the kids catch us, we'll have a lot of explaining to do." He settled her tighter against his body, hitched her up so she was a bit more comfortable and secure. "Ready?"

She nodded, and Dante was blurring down the hall a second later, racing to the master bedroom that seemed miles away (it was only three doors down) and wrenching the door open. He swung them inside, and slammed it behind him, leaning against it in relief. If the kids had opened their doors…

Well, that wasn't exactly how Dante wanted his Talk to start out with his son. Or Vergil's daughter. Both kids were too young for that, anyway.

Heather, however, couldn't care less about the kids at the moment. Dante's running had driven her into a frenzy, and she was gripping his shoulders hard with her nails, whimpering as she moved her hips up and down, up and down, as fast as she could.

Her younger mate chuckled darkly and put his hands under her butt, claiming her open, panting mouth in a hungry kiss and moving towards the bed, each step making her even more desperate for her orgasm. Letting her fall on the bed, Dante stood at the side and spread her legs, bending them and forcing them upwards. He leaned forward and draped the limbs across his elbows, a mischievious grin the only explanation he was willing to give his wide-eyed lover.

Then his hips flexed, sending him deep inside her, and she understood.

This position made her very tight, very sensitive to his movements. And Dante liked her as tight as he could make her. Her head went back and her spine curved every which-way, making her writhe and drag her hair along the black satin beneath them. Her mate growled possessively at the sight of his woman coming so sensually undone, and slowed down the pace to drive them both sky-high.

That was how Vergil found them a few minutes later, screaming as they climaxed simultaneously. He smirked at the sight and kicked the door shut behind him, dropping his towel and approaching the bed while his twin and mate tried to catch their breath.

He reached out and grabbed Heather's hands from Dante's shoulders, where her sharp nails were currently drawing blood. Casually, he dragged her away from his brother and sat her down in front of him, placing her hands at the sides of her breasts as he moved a little closer. Despite her sexual daze, she understood what he was asking and pushed her breasts together around his cock. Vergil grinned at his younger brother while he slowly thrust in and out of the warm space between her breasts.

"My turn."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _There will be no official transmission this time. I am still a little peeved at the hate-mails and flames that prompted me to write the letter at the top, and so Dante, Vergil, and I will not be commenting on this chapter. They have learned by now to clear out when I'm THAT angry. The regularly-scheduled transmission will return with the next chapter. And as always, please review. I would greatly appreciate knowing if you got a laugh out of this chapter._

(transmission ended)


	9. Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

**Queen's Quornor: **I just wanted to say thanks to all my supporters. I'm still getting hate-mail (how on Earth did they get ahold of my e-mail address, anyway?), but there's been so many reviews and PMs offering encouragement that I just had to extend my hand in gratitude. Honestly, I didn't think this many people enjoyed my fics! My guess would have been more like three or four, ten at the most. But we're borderline fifty here! And that's for "Happy Anniversary" _alone_. Thanks, guys! You've really made my dark life a little brighter. Oh, and a special message to my ever-faithful hater, Evil Liu… If you send me ONE MORE nasty thing (be it PM, review, or anything else), I'm going to put up a very special reply to you and you alone _right here _where everybody can read it. Breaking my reputation of kind politeness, if need be. I think I, and many of the other authors, have had just about enough of you… LYNCH MOB!!! Now… on with the fic. Still one chapter to go, after this. Oh, and there's some S&M in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn ya...

And Just Where Do You Think You Are Going?

Heather let out a scream as Vergil sank into her, his teeth finding a hold in the back of her neck and his hands holding her hips immobile. She took a moment to gather her scattered senses before turning her attention back to the nine inches of hot, hard flesh below her, licking and sucking at it as if it were a lollipop. Dante, his tongue dragging along her clit while his brother plowed in and out of her soaked entrance, groaned and reached down (up?) to play with her nipples.

They had been going at it now for about five hours, nonstop. Heather wouldn't let them stop. She had demanded this of them as their way of 'making it up to her,' that they fuck her until they just couldn't move anymore and she begged them to stop. So they hadn't stopped. As soon as Vergil finished, Dante would take his place. As soon as Dante came, Vergil would drag him out of her and start banging her as torturously as he could. They had done _everything _to her.

Used fruit, toys, champagne, chocolate syrup…

Licked, sucked, stroked, fucked, banged, dominated, handcuffed, spread-eagled, put her on top, taken her from the side, ran their juice-slicked cocks over every square inch of her body…

Gone through every single position in Vergil's copy of the _Kama Sutra_ at least once, tried a few new ones Dante had thought up on the fly…

Fucked her on the bed, across the table, on the floor, clinging to the foot-board, up against the wall, in midair with the other twin holding onto her while the other ground into her body…

Heather was genuinely surprised that, after all that, they were _still going strong_. It was past five in the morning, and they were doing all the work for her now. Her muscles had long since given out, leaving her as limp as a wet noodle. She knew she was definitely going to be sore, probably unable to walk when all this was over and she had finally gone to sleep and woken up, but…

In her mind, it was _definitely _worth it.

After all the damned interruptions, after all the waiting and anticipation, this was _exactly _what she had wanted for their first anniversary. A sexual marathon that would leave them all physically incapable of getting out of bed the next day. Hours and hours of fucking that left the sheets stained beyond all saving and their occupants covered in sweat, saliva, and cum, absolutely soaked with it.

She felt her orgasm rising fast, and closed her eyes, wanting it as much as she had all of the others. A whimper escaped her lips around the thick cock filling her mouth.

Vergil stopped suddenly, as did Dante.

"Somebody's downstairs."

"Yeah, I heard it too." Dante rolled out from under her and landed on the floor as his elder brother pulled out, his hard-on seeming to weep at the withdrawl. "Wanna go take a look?"

"Whoever it is will soon learn that they picked the wrong house to break into." Grabbing their swords, which they had left propped against the wall, the twins moved for the door.

The sharp _crack! _of something leathery flicking against the nightstand stopped them in their tracks. They looked back towards their mate, eyes wide.

Heather had somehow managed to get into a kneeling position on the bed and produced a black cat-o-nine-tails from somewhere. She was idly playing with one of the leather strips, watching her mates with a dangerous, lust-filled glimmer in her pond-green eyes. "And just _where_ do you think you are going?" Her voice, a silky purr, sent a shiver down Dante's spine.

She had used that tone _only once_, and only with him.

The dominatrix had returned.

"There is an intruder in the house, angel." Vergil's voice was clipped, precise. No one, but _no one_ was going to steal from his nest and get away with it. "We must take care of him."

"It's not an intruder. It's Zak." She got up from the bed, her previous loss of muscle control completely gone. "It's nearly sunrise, in case you haven't noticed. He has come back with his new blood-packs."

"But there's no guarantee…" She cut him off in mid-sentence with a sharp flick of the 'toy.' It kissed the air above his pale flesh with expert precision, not touching him but coming close enough that the threat was there.

Heather leaned close to Vergil until she was pressed flush to his body, her breasts rubbing erotically against the well-defined muscles of his chest. One leg lifted and wrapped around his waist, and her arms came up around him, stroking the cat-o-nine-tails slowly up and down his spine. "I told you… You are not leaving this room until I am completely finished with you." Her nails scratched down his back, slow and hard, wringing a shudder from the proud half-demon. "If you leave now, I must punish you… For being such a bad, _bad_ boy…"

Vergil swallowed hard, and flicked his eyes to his brother. Dante was leaning against the dresser, Rebellion back against the wall, mirth dancing in his azure eyes.

_Your turn, bro_, came his comment through their link.

"So which will it be?" Heather circled him slowly, mindful of Yamato, her fingers tracing delicately about his collarbone and shoulders while he stood absolutely motionless. "Stay here with me and your brother, or…" She stopped in front of him, running the silky whip through her encircled fingers and watching him with naughty eyes, a tiny smirk playing about her kiss-swollen lips.

Vergil found that his mouth was suddenly dry, totally devoid of moisture. He had never, _ever_ submitted to anyone, especially not in the realm of passion. He was a dominant, not a submissive, and he was not about to relinquish that position. Even when he deigned to allow his mate to take the lead and ride him to the stars, he remained in control. _Always _in control.

But seeing her like this, his beloved, submissive angel threatening to punish him with pleasure if he dared to leave her den of sin, was surprisingly _erotic…_

"What is your decision?" she purred, lifting the cat-o-nine-tails and allowing the thin strips to slither enticingly down her neck and breasts.

Dante smirked, one eyebrow arched. He said nothing. The idea of his brother getting introduced to S&M (about which their mate knew a surprisingly great deal) was, to say the least, amusing.

And he needed something to get back at him, since he teased him nonstop about his little session with Mistress Heather.

"I think…" Vergil paused, eying the leather tool.

"Yes…?"

"That I would like to try that." He reached behind him to shut the door, and before Heather could react he had scooped her up in his arms and blurred back to the bed, encasing her wrists once more in the metal restraints.

But this time, she was facedown on the cum-stained sheets of midnight silk.

Dante chuckled darkly and strolled back to the bed, watching as Vergil pressed a certain spot on the woman's wrist so her grip on the cat-o-nine-tails slackened, allowing him to take it away from her.

The strips were flicked against her pale, hitherto untouched ass, and she jerked violently, a sound warring between 'pained whimper' and 'moan' shuddering from between her lips.

"So you like it rough, hmm?" Vergil flicked his wrist again, drawing another nameless sound from their mate. "I wonder how far your limits go, angel…" He turned to his twin. "Dante, get under her and use that tongue of yours on her pussy. If she makes a single sound, I will punish her…

"And you, as well."

The younger twin raised an eyebrow, his expression going from 'amused' to 'incredulous.' "I thought we agreed that you and I would not touch each other _that way_."

"We did." Vergil cracked the multi-tongued whip, barely an inch above Heather's dual-streaked ass. She couldn't suppress a shudder at the implied threat. "But there is a difference between 'sex' and 'whipping.'"

Dante said nothing, but his mind wondered _Is there?_

Nonetheless, wanting to go along with the game, he raised Heather up and slid beneath her, laying her on top of him and spreading her legs so he could get at her dripping slit. From that most interesting perspective, he looked up at his domineering twin. "Just make sure you don't miss, ok?"

Vergil raised his arm again. "No promises."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _Oooo… Vergil as a Master… I'm all tingly now._

Vergil: _I swear, Queen. If you had made me agree to being a submissive…_

Dante: _Let's not go there, all right? She already implied that Heather did that to me!_

Vergil: _Implied? Brother, she spelled it out in the third chapter! Were you not paying attention?_

Dante: _QUEEN!!!_

Queen (still sitting calmly at the computer): _You tie me to the bed, I tie you to the bed. Equal rights, after all. Anyway, read, review, scream about my usage of S&M, the usual. Hey, I warned you this would be a smutfic from chapter 8 on! But don't expect anything too big in the next chapter. Chapter 10 should be the last one…_

Dante (pouting): _Awww… _

(transmission interrupted)


	10. We Must Do This Again

**Summary: **Sequel to "My Angel." Takes place about two years after that fic. Dante, Vergil, and Heather's anniversary turns out a little different than planned…

**Disclaimer:** Same old song and dance. No own, no sue. Heather and the other OCs all mine, so if you take, I slay!

We Must Do This Again

The sun shone low in the sky, sending a beam of golden light straight into the bedroom on the west side of the house and unveiling three figures curled about each other on the bed. One of the occupants stirred as the light hit his closed eyes, lifting his head to scowl at the window.

_Fuckin' sun… _

He glanced at the clock, and wasn't really surprised to find that it was nearly six o'clock in the evening. After Heather had unveiled her collection of S&M 'toys,' he and Vergil had kept her awake and screaming nearly until long past sunrise. They had finally collapsed into the bed for sleep after he had gone to check on the kids sometime around ten.

Michael and Aeva were finally over the crest, it seemed. They had not puked since last night, and while food still made them queasy, they could hold down water and Sprite. Due to their demonic blood, they could recover from diseases and viruses a lot faster than normal humans. Food poisoned they were, but they were getting over it. Dante had brought them both some water and a liter of Sprite each, and told them that if they needed anything they were to go find Zak. The kids hadn't asked why, and he was pretty happy about that. Michael and Aeva were child geniuses, but they were still way too young to get a crash course in sexual education.

Once they were taken care of, he had stumbled back to the master bedroom and collapsed onto the stained sheets with his twin and mate, falling into exhausted slumber shortly thereafter.

Heather and Vergil were still asleep, the woman enfolded in his arms like a stuffed animal held for comfort. Dante had kept hold of one of her hands, and it still curled about his own limply, the strong grip relaxed in her sleep. Facing her as he was, Dante had left himself defenseless for the late-afternoon assault of the sunset.

He couldn't get to sleep with the damned sun in his eyes.

Removing his hand from his mate's and heaving himself up off the bed, he made his slow, painful way over to the window and drew the curtains, blocking out the light with the heavy folds of black fabric. The room was shrouded in comfortable near-pitch-blackness once more, allowing just enough light for him to get back to the bed without killing himself. Falling on the satin sheets beside his mate, he drew the covers back up over himself and took her hand once more, closing his eyes to try and get back to sleep.

_What an anniversary. _

Sick kids, door-to-door salesmen, blue balls, demonic attack…

Endless, screaming sex with the woman he loved…

It had been painful, and it had been beautiful. It had been passionate, and it had been maddening. Not quite what any of them had been expecting, but now that he thought back over the night before, he realized he would gladly do it all over again. All the waiting, all the anticipation and tension, had paid off in the end. _Big time. _

_Wonder if Heather'll need another pregnancy test after this? Wouldn't surprise me if she does. _

The idea of being a father again wasn't such a horrible concept. He already had Michael, and he sort of envied Vergil with Aeva. A daughter wouldn't be unwelcome, far as he was concerned. A nephew or niece wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

_Besides, we didn't get to watch Heather's pregnancy last time. If she gets knocked up again, I'll make it up to her. After everything she went through last time, she deserves it. _

He shifted to the side, and grimaced as certain parts rubbed along the sheets, irritating the chaffing he had acquired during the night's marathon activities. He was pretty damn sore, and he was willing to bet that Heather wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon. Vergil was probably just as sore as he was. _Stayin' in bed is a good idea… _He rubbed his face against the pillow, letting sleep roll over him like a tank. _Very good idea… Night, babe. Night, bro. Let's do this again next year._

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

At the door, three eyes peeped through the crack between portal and lintel, trying to see the people their owners knew were inside. After catching a glimpse of Dante sliding back into bed, they pulled away and ran, as silently as possible, down the hall into Aeva's room. There they giggled like school-girls, amused at the idea of what the two half-demons and their mate had been doing that left them so exhausted.

"It worked, Michael, it worked!" Aeva snickered. "They're way too tired to get out of bed anytime soon!"

"Which leaves us to fend for ourselves," her brother laughed. "Just like we planned."

"I honestly did not believe that you two would go through with it." Zak wiped the bloody tears from his eyes, still giggling every now and again. "I mean, eating unrefridgerated potato salad _willingly_…"

"It was worth it. And the fact that Ralphie and Gabby got sick too lends us credence."

"Thanks for distracting Betty while I switched the containers, Aeva, by the way."

"You two are so bad." The half-vampire glared at them, but failed to completely eradicate the mirth from his crimson eyes. "Getting your friends sick so you can up the sexual tension between your parents… Not even the spawnlings of the Caverns of Blood would think of something so devious."

"It got better after you got that door-to-door salesman to stop at the house," the boy commented. "The look on Uncle Vergil's face must have been priceless."

"And that's one less annoying salesman to deal with. Vergil didn't kill him, but he did manage to scare him out of business permanently."

"Daddy's good at that." Aeva shrugged nonchalantly. "But that phone call from Reece… Did you manage to rope him in on this too, Zak?"

"Not exactly. I knew he would be out on patrol while he was on his date, disguising his route as a 'romantic walk in the park.' That park is known for sheltering Summoners while they perform their rituals, so I told him to call Dante and Vergil if he found anything suspicious. Truthfully, I wasn't expecting for someone to call up a bunch of demons, but that served its purpose as well. It heightened the tension, driving your mother to the breaking point."

"Spy cameras. Gotta love 'em." Michael beamed at his sister. "Didn't get as much footage as we had hoped, but there's still some usable stuff. Even better, the one in the bathroom got some really nice shots."

"You mean that one you installed last April Fool's Day?"

"The very one. There's a bit too much steam, but it's pretty easy to tell what Dad and Mom are doing in there."

"I'm going to want that footage, Mike. It will work for Reece's bachelor party, with a little editing to disguise their identities."

"If you pay the price, Zak, you can have it." He stretched and got up, heading for the door. "I'm going to go watch tv until I feel a little better. Think we should do this again next year?"

"Of course we should." Aeva grinned at her elder twin, standing up to refill her glass of Sprite. "I wonder how long we can get away with screwing up their anniversaries before they catch on?"

Zak smiled mischeiviously. "We shall find out, kids. We shall find out."

DHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHVDHV

Queen: _And so we discover why our daring trio was having so many problems enjoying their big night! Their own kids had planned on pushing them to the very brink so they could have the house to themselves the following day! What evil little children…_

Dante: _Guess that proves they're our kids. Verge and I pulled similar stuff on Mom and Dad when we were little._

Vergil: _But never anything that drastic. _

Dante: _Think again, bro. I seem to recall Mom chasing us down the hall with a paddle in her hand, yelling at us to never, ever poke a peep-hole in the wall between our bedroom and theirs again. _

Queen (raises brow): _Wow, Vergil. Didn't know you had it in you._

Vergil (turning the most interesting shade of red): _I was only five at the time, all right? I wanted to know what all the noise was about!_

Queen: _Suddenly, I think I respect you more. And as for the people still reading this monstrosity, please leave me a review! Writers like hearing if people like their stories, you know!_

Dante: _And flamers are currently being used to lower the heating bill. _

Vergil: _What heating bill? _

Dante: _Exactly. _

Queen (rolls eyes): _I guess flamers do have their uses, but I'd still rather not receive them. I don't think most people would. We hope you enjoyed "Happy Anniversary." See ya in the next fic, people!_

(transmission ended)


End file.
